Wrong Earth
by The Sithspawn
Summary: Starbuck finds Earth but its the wrong one.


**__**

Wrong Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

****

Author's Notes: This is a one-shot, at least for the foreseeable future.

****

Summary: Starbuck finds Earth, just not the one they were looking for.

"Raiders on your tail!" Apollo urgently called out.

****

That was the last thing that Starbuck remembered.

They'd been out ahead of the Galactica, scouting for the Fleet, scanning for any Cylon ambushes.

It was just Apollo and him.

They run directly into a Cylon ambush.

It had been a nebula with an asteroid field, directly in the path of the Fleet. There had been three Basestars waiting for them behind titanic asteroids. The Basestars had launched all of their Raiders to prevent Apollo and him from warning the Galactica. They'd turned to run back and warn the Fleet and found another three Basestars behind them, also launching their Raiders.

There had been only one option; Run **directly** through the incoming formations.

****

It had been a crazy, mad rush through the amassed squadrons of three Basestars.

They hadn't taken any shots at the approaching Raiders.

They just rushed headlong into them, careening this way and that way at insane speeds, that were their only chance of survival.

They'd been doing good. He'd almost passed through all the Raiders. Apollo had been behind him to the right somewhere.

****

That's when Apollo's panicked cry had come.

Then he'd felt the world explode.

He'd been engulfed in a white light, and when it cleared, he'd found himself here…

Here was a wooded landscape; in fact, it was a full-blown massive forest with trees the likes of which he had never seen before. After he'd looked around himself, he'd realized that he was sitting on the ground with NO Viper in sight.

He was wearing his flight suit (without his helmet), but there was NO Viper in sight!

In fact there where no signs of civilization anywhere.

"Lords of Kobol, where am I? Frack, how'd I get here?" Starbuck said aloud not expecting an answer.

"You are in the Mirkwood. As to how got here…Alas I do not know. For you appeared in front of me as if by Magic," answered a female voice from behind him.

Starbuck jumped up in fright reaching for his laser pistol. He froze in mid-draw when he saw the speaker.

Standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long golden hair that cascaded down her white shoulders, she wore a simple elegant white dress, and her skin was a perfect shade of white, healthy and smooth.

**__**

If all the women here are this PERFECT, I'm NEVER leaving!!! Starbuck thought in awe, she was his age he guessed.

The female smiled knowingly at him, as if she had heard his thoughts, and his cheeks began to involuntarily burn with embarrassment.

This was when their eyes met.

They old, very old , even ancient. They had a luminous and spoke of great wisdom and power.

__

She is definitely a lot older than she looks, thought Starbuck.

He noticed her pointed ears.

__

…and not Human.

Starbuck remembered his manners, "I'm Lieutenant Starbuck of the Colonial Warriors from the Battlestar Galactica from the Twelve Colonies. You said I'm in the Mirkwood, uh on what planet am I?" said Starbuck still dazzled by her exquisite luminous beauty.

The female eyed him strangely, making Starbuck uneasy, "I am Galadriel, queen of the Golden Forest. I know not of those places you speak of nor of these 'Colonial Warriors'. What is this 'Planet'?"

"Uh…planet means world. I mean what world is this?" answered a perplexed Starbuck.

She eyed him in confusion now, "It is Middle Earth. all of Illuvatar's children know this. How comes it that you do not?"

Starbuck did not pay her any attention past the word Earth.

He could feel every fiber of his being screaming in the vindication of victory, in the proof of existence of the thirteenth colony!

He began chanting to himself over and over, "I've found it! I've found the Thirteenth Colony!"

**__**

He could barely breath.

Apollo owed him 1000 cubits!!!(They'd made a bet)

He'd have to marry Cassiopia!!! (He'd been forced into that bet)

Commander Adama would have to promote him!!! (Starbuck had forced that bet)

Every fiber of his being was dancing with Joy!!!

Another thought struck him dead on.

****

HOW THE FRACK WAS HE SUPPOSED TO CONTACT THE FLEET!!!

**__**

Sure he was on Earth but he still didn't know where it is!

Something else clicked in his head.

She'd said it was **_Middle_** Earth, not plain Earth.

"You said this is Middle Earth." It was a statement not a question.

Galadriel looked at him and slowly nodded, "Yes."

"Not Earth, but Middle Earth?" Starbuck slowly asked , dreading the answer.

"All speak of Middle Earth but none speak of just Earth," Galadriel answered, fulfilling his worst fear.

"This isn't the Thirteenth Colony of Kobol?"

"Nay I know not of this Thirteenth Colony you speak of nor of this Kobol," She answered sadly, sensing that this was of great significance to Starbuck.

Starbuck slowly sank back to the ground, defeated.

This wasn't Earth, just Middle Earth. Just another world with a similar name.

And he was stranded here with no ship and no way to contact the Galactica.

No way to let Apollo know that he's okay.

He's going to think that he lost me just he lost his brother.

Starbuck stared despondently at his hands trying to find some solution to the mess he was in.

He was completely alone on an Alien world.

For the first time in his life, he found himself fighting back tears.

Gentle hands raised his head and he found himself looking into Galadriel's luminous eyes, "Despair not, for I will aid you in your search for your home and your friends."

More gentle hands held his arms and helped him stand. He found beautiful a golden haired maiden on his right with another nearly identical one on his left. Two more flanked Galadriel on each side, all of them with pointed ears. They did not rival Galadriel's beauty but they were still much more beautiful than any Colonial woman he had ever seen.

__

You've been in worse situations than this, Starbuck thought. He looked around him, _at least you're surrounded by gorgeous women. _

He gazed up at the sky as the maidens ushered him into the forest.

The Battlestar Galactica was out there, all his friends , the people he was sworn to protect…

And he wasn't there.

He was here.

On the _Wrong_ Earth.

****

Author's Notes: Hope u like this. Please Read and Review.


End file.
